Survival Program
by AnimeKing1108
Summary: 50 students. 3 days. 3 eliminators. 1 arena. 1 survivor. Another typical BR fanfic taking place in America.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle Royale: Survival Program**

**Prolouge **

**By Lain Cris**

**Boys:**

1. Travis Hughes

2. Wesley Kyle

3. Marvin Garcia

4. Josh Ayres

5. Trey Gilligan

6. Charles Lawson

7. Todd Taylor

8. Kenny Tyson

9. David Radcliffe

10. Victor Osmond

11. Jake Martella

12. Martin Xavier Pendable

13. DeVonte James Pratt

14. Jason Smith

15. Matthew Cook

16. Adam Kim

17. Ethan Quint

19. Robert Jonas

20. DeAndre LaMarr

21. Seymour Graves

22. Johnny Bruce

23. James DeSenna

24. Jack Snyder

25. Stuart Van Driesen

**Girls:**

1. Melody Leigh

2. Caitlynn Morris

3. Katie Raymond

4. LeShawna Smith

5. Monica Gray

6. Stephanie Clarke

7. Melissa Sebastian

8. Samantha Chi Wei

9. Kari Parkinson

10. Katherine Higgins

11. Ashley Terrance

12. Alyson Dredd

13. Miranda Blaize

14. Tiffany Johnson

15. Rebecca Liefeld

16. Amanda Granger

17. Terra Mars

18. Claire Myres

19. Victoria Dawes

20. Colleen Shay

21. Lucy Swaille

22. Marcy LeMarche

23. Winry Glass

24. Amy Dawson

25. Brittany Akiyama

**Eliminators:**

1. Jackson Gibson

2. Thomas Lincoln

3. Elias Emerich

**DATA LOG: OCTOBER 31, 2009.**

Since 1947, the Republic of Greater East Asia (once known as Japan) has been holding a death match known as the Millennium Reform Act, also known as the Battle Royale Survival Program or the BR act. Up to 42 students would be taken to an isolated area, usually an island, to fight to the death. There have been several purposes for this. Two of the main reasons was to controll the youth of the country and to bring fear to the country to prevent a rebellion. However, contrary to popular belief, there was no reality show involved.

The students are supplied with weapons, whether they be something useful like an AK-47, or something useless like a pot-lid. To prevent trace the students, they are forced to wear collars that would explode if the student either enters a danger zone or attempts to force it off. The time limit is usually 72 hours. If more than one is left standing, everyone dies. That's the main gist.

However, the program failed not once, but twice. The first happened in 2000, where a class from Shiroiwa Junior High School was sent to an island village. The official winner was Shogo Kawada, a previous program survivor. However, he had managed to disable the collars of Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa, and Kitano, the supervisor of the program, was shot and killed. After Nanahara and Nakagawa escaped, Kawada appeared to have died from his gunshot wounds.

While Noriko Nakagawa hasn't been seen since then, Shuya Nanahara went on to lead "The Wild Seven," an anti-BR Act terrorist group comprised of previous program survivors. Three years after the incident, a new version of the program was, known as BRII, introduced. Instead of killing one-another, the students acted as a team. The school chosen was Shikanotoride Junior High School. After discovering the Wild Seven's location, the students were sent there. After Nanahara discovered that it was students he was fighting, he used a generator to disable the collars. Upon hindsight, it was a pretty stupid move of them to send inexperienced children after him instead of, you know, dropping a bomb on him. You know, the intellegent thing?

With more than half the students killed and the collars disabled, the military was sent to the island. However, Nanahara was never found. He was rumored to have been sighted a few times in Afghanistan, but no leads. There other rumored sightings here in America, along with Takuma Aoi, one of the students involved with the BRII act.

In Summer, 2009, we have recieved bomb threats from the RGEA for unknown reasons. They said, however, that they will call off these threats if we help them in their quest to find Shuya Nanahara. There was only one way to flush him out: the Survival Program.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: In the Arena**

"Pendable, out!" the coach called as Martin got struck with a dodgeball. It was your typical gym class at Richard Bachman Highschool. They were given the option between dodgeball and volleyball.

"At least you lasted longer than I did," Josh said to Martin as he sat at the bench.

"Jake!" Todd called out. "Duck!" Jake complied as the ball barely missed him. Todd grabs the ball that almost hit Jake and throws it at Wesley on the other team. However, Wesley was quick enough to catch it.

"Taylor, out!" the coach called.

"Oh no," Katherine said in dismay. "We lost our best player."

"Good job," Kari congratulated Wesley. However, Wesley was focused on the game.

"Concentrate, Kari," Wesley ordered.

"Right." Back to the other team, Jake is hiding in the back. Katherine comes up to him.

"Nice job, Jake," Kat complimented. "You've managed to last this long in the game."

"Yeah," Jake said. "Only because I used everyone else as a meat-shield."

"I dunno," Katherine said after LeShawna got hit by a ball. "Looks to me like you're running out of shields."

"Katherine! Duck!" Jake ordered. She complies while Jake gets struck.

"Martella, out!" the coach called.

"Thanks, Jake," Katherine said.

"No problem," Jake replied as he hit the bench.

"Clarke, out!" the coach said yet again. Even though she was on the other team, Stephanie was still good friends with Jake and Katherine. Stephanie sat next to Jake.

"Hey, Steph," Jake blushed.

"Hello, Jake," Stephanie quietly said.

"I'm surprised you lasted longer than I did."

"Well," Steph said. "I could have lasted longer, but Wesley demanded I go out there and fight."

"Why did you even go on that jerk's team?"

"Because nobody on your team wanted me," Steph said looking down. Meanwhile, David and Kat are in the back.

"What did you want, David?" Katherine asked.

"I have a plan to take out Wesley," David replied. He then pulls out a ball and hands it to Katherine. "If this works, we have a chance at winning." Meanwhile, on Wesley's team, Kari just got hit by a ball.

"Parkinson, out!" After Kari goes on the bench, Wesley's team was just down to him, Victor, and Terra. On Katherine's team, it's just her, David, and Jack. Jack threw a ball at Victor, but he caught it.

"Now or never," David told Katherine. She takes the front line and tosses her ball in the air. Wesley looks up and tries to catch it, but he then realizes that he had stepped into David's trap. However, it was too late.

"Kyle, out!" the coach called.

"Dammit!" Wesley grunted under his breath. Kari, seeing how annoyed her boyfriend is, sneaks behind the coach. After David gets Victor out, Kari manages to sneak on the other side. Katherine is ready to catch Terra's throw, but when Terra throw's the ball, Kari quickly sneaks up behind Katherine. She pretends to trip and pulls her gymshorts down. Katherine looks down and gets hit. The coach blows the whistle.

"Hey!" Katherine glared at Kari as she puts her shorts back up.

"Parkinson! Come here," the coach ordered.

"Oops," Kari lied. "I went to get a drink of water and I tripped."

"How do you expect me to believe you when there are several witnesses?" Wesley is clearly facepalming at this.

"Kari, you idiot," Wesley mummered to himself.

"Ms. Higgins," the coach said to Katherine. "You are still in the game." He then turns his attention to Kari. "As for you, Ms. Parkinson. Principle's office, now!"

Terra, whom was outnumbered, lost anyway. Kari was given detention for two days and was warned that if she got in trouble one more time, she'd lose her privilege to go on the senior trip. "What were you thinking, Kari?" Wesley scolded Kari at the lunch table.

"I'm sorry Wes," she replied. "I know how much you hate losing. You looked pissed because you fell for that trick. If Higgins is going to play dirty, so was I?"

"There's a fine line between cheating and strategy," Wes spouted. "And if there's one thing I hate more than losing is cheating." His sharp green eyes glared at Kari.

"Fine. I won't let it happen again."

"You better not. It almost costed you the trip to DC. It would suck to go there without you," Wes said with a smirk. He then presses his lips on Kari's cheek. She kisses him back on the forehead. If you haven't figured it out by now, Wesley and Kari have been dating for about a year. Before dating, Kari used to be a bit of a bully. It didn't matter if you were a nerd or a popular kid. She hated everyone. Her favorite punching bag was Amanda Granger. She learned the hardway not to report Kari for smoking in the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Jake is sitting with Katherine, David, and Trey at the lunch table. Jake, however, looks down. "Why the long face?" Trey asked with concern.

"Yeah," Katherine said. "We won the dodgeball game."

"I know," Jake sighed. "It's just that, you guys didn't show up for my party."

"Oh," everyone said in unison.

"The only ones who bothered showing up were Scott, Dante, and Sherry."

"Well," Katherine said. "You should be glad _someone _bothered showing up."

"Besides," Trey said. "We had our own shit to deal with."

"Nothing personal," David said.

"I know," Jake sighed. "But I turned 18 last week. It's one of the milestone ages."

"Your birthday was this week?" a familiar voice asked. Jake turned around and saw Stephanie.

"Y... yeah," Jake stuttered.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Steph said as she sat down.

"I wanted to," Jake blushed. "But since Kat, Dave, and Trey cancelled, I gave up and didn't bother." Katherine notices how nervous Jake is around Stephanie. A bit later, the bell rings and everyone gets up for their next class. While Jake went on to Creative Writing, Katherine stopped the others.

"What's going on?" David said.

"We all know how lonely Jake was on his birthday," Katherine said. "So, I've decided that this Saturday, we hold a surprise party for him."

"Ooh," Steph said. "How nice."

"I guess so," Trey shrugged.

"Why?" David said.

"What do you mean 'why?'" Kat said.

"Should we really waste time on this?" David said fiercely. "So less than four people showed up to his party? So fucking what? He should be happy someone even bothered coming at all. But no, the spoiled brat wants more attention on his birthday. Where I grew up, I was happy my family gave me the time of day on my birthday. If not everyone he wanted showed up, boo-fucking-hoo. Whining like a little bitch isn't going to get you more guests."

"David, how can you say that?" Katherine scolded. "Jake had a hard time making friends in middle school. Can you honestly blame him for feeling disapointed?"

"No, but shit happens. Sometimes, things don't go as planned. I was raised to believe that. Maybe if Jake didn't have everything handed to him on a silver platter, he'd understand that too."

"You know," Stephanie said. "Just because you had a rough childhood doesn't mean you have to take it out on Jake!"

"Damn it!" David said. "If you idiots aren't going to see my point, then I'm not going to bother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." David walks off in a huff.

"That jerk," Steph grunted. "Someone needs to..."

"No, Steph," Katherine interupted. "David's just sensitive about this sort of thing."

Jake got off the bus with his two best friends, Scott Edwards and Dante Sabat. Unlike Jake, they were juniors. Scott is a tall pretty boy while Dante is a short kid with spikey red hair. "Man," Dante groaned. "That new math teacher's a real dick. If I see another number, I'm going swallow my own head."

"I don't know," Scott disagreed. "I didn't find him all that bad. He's just a bit strict."

"Says the teacher's pet." Jake laughs.

"Jake! Scott! Dante!" a female voice called. They turn their attention to a rather plain-looking girl who appears to be about 20.

"Hey, Sherry!" Dante called. She comes up to the boys.

"Did you guys hear?" Sherry said frantically.

"Hear what?" Jake said.

"The neighborhood is being evacuated this Friday."

"Wait, why?" Scott asked.

"The government is perfoming a three day long experiment. No details were given."

"Okay," Dante said. "Now I know you're full of shit. What 'experiment' can be so great that they need to evacuate the neighborhood?"

"They're not testing nukes, are they?" Scott guessed. Sherry pulls out a note.

"Here's the note right here," she says as she hands it to them. They look at the bottom and see the president's signature and everything. "If you guys still don't believe me, you can go home and ask your parents." Jake looks at the note.

"Wait a minute," Jake says. "Friday is the day of the field trip to DC. The evacuation begins at noon. I'd be all the way in Washington by then."

"Maybe your parents will pick you up at school," Sherry suggested.

"But where are we going to go?" Scott asked.

"The note says that they reserved a few hotels for us. All of it has been payed for."

"They damn-well better," Dante said. "If my dad has to throw hard-earned cash down the drain for some stupid experiment the government's pulling, they better believe a rebellion is going to get started." Scott and Jake laugh at Dante's statement. When Jake gets home, he learns from his sister that they got the same message as Sherry. His parents didn't take it very well. His mother was annoyed because their hotel would be accross town from where she worked. His brother agreed to pick him up from school after the field trip.

Friday finally came. The bus started loading. Trey sat next to Katherine. David, however, sat in the back with Todd and DeVonte. Jake got on the bus, but couldn't find a seat. "Hey, Jake," Katherine called.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Steph is sitting alone," she said as she pointed to Stephanie looking out the window. Jake blushes.

"I don't know," he says. "I think..."

"Oh, cut the crap," Katherine whispers. "I know you have a crush on Stephanie." Jake blushes even more.

"It's your chance to make your move," Trey winked. Jake gulps, but he realizes he has no other choice. He walks up to Stephanie's seat and sits down.

"H... hi, Steph," Jake nervously said.

"Oh," she said looking at him with a smile. "Good morning, Jake."

Once the bus filled up, a man, presumably either a teacher or a chaperone, boards the bus. However, David has an uneasy look on his face. Of course, the cliques sat together. Travis Hughes and Marvin Garcia sat together, talking about games on _X-Box Live_.

Katie Raymond, Melissa Sebastian, and LeShawna Smith sat in a group. They were considered the _The Smart Girls_ due to their high marks. Melissa, was quite popular, even being student body president. LeShawna, despite her serious look, was quite the class clown. Katie _would _be popular if she wasn't so shy.

Victor Osmond, Kenny Tyson, and DeAndre LaMarr were the class _Tough Guys_. A trio of wannabe gangsters who brag about taking down local gangs. In reality, they couldn't even beat up a kindergarten class.

Todd Taylor and DeVonte James Pratt were the Jocks. Todd was the star player of the school's soccer team while DeVonte excelled at football. Unlike your stereotypical jocks you see in the media, they were actually good guys to hang with. Todd and DeVonte sat with their girlfriends, Melody Leigh and Alyson Dredd respectively. Both of them were cheerleaders. Of course, there was the rest of the cheerleading squad: Samantha Chi Wei, Terra Mars, and Lucy Swaille.

Josh Ayres, Adam Kim, Jack Snyder, and Martin Pendable were the nerds. Well, at least Josh, Jack, and Martin. Adam has many qualities such as looks and basketball talent, but he prefers hanging with nerds because they share his interests.

Wesley Kyle and Kari Parkinson sat together. They managed to avoid getting caught making out by the teacher.

Then there's the stoners: Jason Smith, Ethan Quint, Amy Dawson, and Claire Myres. I'm pretty sure there are more potheads on the bus, but those four are the only ones open about it.

Johnny Bruce was drinking water spiked with vodka with his girlfriend, Ashley Terrance. Stuart Van Driesen and James DeSenna were listening to some rather vulgar music. Robert Jonas was showing off his skull tattoo to Victoria Dawes, Miranda Blaize, and Rebecca Liefeld. They were the class delinquents. Usually, they'd skip school, but not if it's a field trip.

When they halfway reached DC, Jake had noticed that Stephanie was getting tired. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" Jake asked.

"I think so," Stephanie yawned. "I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden."

"Well," Jake gulped. "If you want to sleep on my shoulder, you can." His face turns red. "If you don't want to, you don't have to." Stephanie yawns.

"I honestly don't mind." Instantly, Stephanie rested her head on Jake's shoulder. Suddenly, Jake felt a bit tired as well. Soon, everyone fell asleep.

"Are we at DC yet?" Jake yawned as he woke up. However, he noticed it was dusk. That was when he realized he wasn't even on the bus. Instead, he was in someone's house. He looks down to see both his backpack and a long black bag with a note on it. "Where the hell am I?"

**50 Students Remaining**

**3 Eliminators Remaining**

**20 Predators Remaining**

**Author's Notes: **Yeah. I decided to take a page from _The First American Blitz_ (which I highly recommend, by the way). So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed it. We got some characterization out of the way. Tell me what you all think. All criticisms shall be accepted.

As for the whole birthday party argument, there are no designated heroes or villains. If you want to take David's side, you can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Program**

"What the hell's going on?" Charles Lawson said to himself as he examined his surroundings. He was in the middle of the woods. He looked at his right and saw the back of somebody's house. To his left, all he saw were more trees. He looked around and found his backpack lying next to a black daypack. There was a note pinned onto the said bag. He took a look at it. "'Search the daypack for the Handheld,'" Charles read to himself. "'A message will instantly play once you press the power button.'" He crumples the note and tosses it aside. _Is this some kind of dream? _he thought to himself as he opened the daypack. He feels something sharp poke his finger. "Ow!" He pulls out a scalpel. He throws it in anger. He finally finds the Handheld and turns it on. Instantly, a video of the man who went on the bus earlier plays.

_Hello, _the man says. _You, and 49 other students have been selected to compete in the Survival Program._

"'Survival Program?'" Charles repeated.

_My name is Clive Kramer, and I will be your instructor for the game. Now, 'what is the Survival Program,' you may ask? Well, it originated in Japan after World War II ended, where students would be sent in an isolated area to fight to the death._ Charles couldn't believe what he had just heard. _The purpose was to bring order in the country. Much to our surprise, it worked. Well, that was until the Wild Seven had formed. But the Wild Seven had learned the hard way not to screw with their government. So, our government decided that if bringing teenagers into a hostile environment where they have to kill their classmates worked well in Japan, why not here?_

"I don't fucking believe it," Charles said to himself in dismay.

_After we had knocked you kids out, we had this local neighborhood evacuated. Usually, the Program is held on an island. However, we weren't able to get you to one nearby on short notice. So, we had to make due with the Pinelake Area, where, from what we understand, some students in this program actually live at. So, if you live in this area, good for you. You have home field advantage. _A map of the neighborhood appears on screen. _Surrounding the neighborhood, many military turrets have been mounted to make sure nobody escapes._ _We have supplied you with a daypack. _A picture of it appears on the screen. Then it goes back to Kramer. _They contain a supply of food good enough for three days, a cantine of water, a supplied weapon, this Handheld, a charger, and three spare batteries incase you are unable to find an electrical outlet to charge with. _Charles looks at the scalpel he had chucked away and picks it up. _We have placed you in random locations in the neighborhood in order to make this more of a challenge. Since it's unpredictable as to whether or not you awake from the gas, the game won't officially start until midnight tonight. Now, for the collars._

"What the...?" Charles said after hearing 'collar.' He feels his neck and touches cold metal. A picture of the collar appears on the screen.

_The purpose of the collars is to trace you. If you attempt to pry it off, it will explode, which is not good if you like your neck where it is. _Kramer laughs. The map appears again. Parts of the neighborhood are separated by squares like an ordinary map. _Now for forbidden zones. Every few hours, an area will become a danger zone. _One of the squares turns red. _If you stay in it for five minutes, a raido wave is sent to your collar, detonating it. Once you step in one, a red light will emit from your collar. If you stay in it for four minutes, it will start blinking. If you stay in for four minutes and fifty seconds, it will start beeping. These are the only warnings you get. _Charles jumps and looks down, looking for a red light. _However, we won't be announcing forbidden zones until midnight, when the game officially starts._

"Whew," Charles sighs with relief.

_Finally, you maybe wondering what the purpose of this Handheld might be. _A menu pops up on screen. On it, it has the options **Map, Lists, and FAQ**. _This thing will provide you with all the answers you need. First, let's go to map. _The map from earlier opens up. There is a red dot in one of the areas. _The red dot on the map is where _you _are. When an area is highlighted red, it indicates that it is a forbidden zone. _Several areas in one spot is highlighted in red. _For now, the only area that is a forbidden zone, even before the game starts, is the office where I am staying. All precautions have to be made. _It goes back to the menu. _Now for the lists. _It goes into the lists. It includes **Student List, Elimantor List, and Deceased List**. _First we have the student list. Obviously, this contains a list of all the currently living students. Next is the Eliminator List, but we'll get back to that later. Finally, the deceased list. To save you the touble of marking down who is living or dead, or if you have a friend that you hope is alive, but have no way of knowing, this will be your aide._

_Now, for the Eliminators. You see, in most programs, if no one dies within a certain amount of time, everyone dies. However, we felt that this was not fair for the people genuinely trying to play. So, we have decided to have killers come after you as encouragement. If no one dies after six hours, we unleash 20 dangerous animals, or _Predators,_ such as wolves, foxes, or even bears. We have them trapped in cages around the arena. If you wish to tamper with them, you can. However, you'd only waste your time since they are locked in some high tech, unbreakable cages. They have collars that prevent them from leaving the arena. However, they can stay in danger zones. If six _more _hours pass, and no one is still dead, we will send out our human Eliminators._

A mugshot of a deformed man appears on the screen. _From Detroit, Michigan, we have our first Eliminator: Jackson Gibson. After an accident damaged his face, the man went insane. His bodycount mainly consists of women he's raped, and the people who tried stopping him. He made the horrible mistake of attempting to rape a female officer. The rest is self-explanitory. I can only assume he suffered brain damage in that accident._

Then a mugshot of a man with long, dirty blond hair appears on the screen. _Eliminator number 2 from Denver, Colorado: Thomas Lincoln. This man aspired to be a modern-day Edward Gein. He struck fear into the hearts of many locals by kidnapping people off the streets and then skinning them alive. However, that wasn't enough for him. The sick bastard wanted a challenge, so he kidnapped an accountant who lived next door to kill. But this time, he made sure he had an audience. He recorded the act and posted it on Youtube. Once his IP address was recovered, he began a wild goose-chase with the Denver police. He was eventually captured three months later._

Finally, the mugshot of a muscular bald man. _Finally, from New York City, Elias Emerich. Unlike our other Eliminators, this one thought he was killing out of justice. He tried to play superhero by hunting down accused criminals and hacking them to pieces with a machete. Since the man didn't know the first thing about due proccess, it eventually bit him in the ass when he tried tracking down a married man who was accused of embezzlement. His wife tazed him and called the cops. The moral of the story: fighting crime is best left to the proper authorities. _

_The Elimanators, like the students, are forced to wear the collars to prevent escapes, and like the students, they can't stand in danger zones. However, they are given a special handicap. While your handheld can only find _you _on the map, theirs can trace all living students in the arena. _The screen goes back to the main menu.

_Now, for the Frequently Asked Questions. _It goes to the FAQs. _These are questions that have often been asked by students competing in previous programs, or simply questions we have anticipated. You can read them on your spare time. _It goes back to Kramer. _I guess that's all I can say for now. I only wish you the best of luck. Clive Kramer, over and out._ The screen goes back to the main menu. Charles takes the time to look at the FAQs.

**1. Why our school? **_Your school was randomly selected in a lottery. Nothing personal._

**2. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? **_You simply got on the wrong bus at the wrong time._

**3. But my family is of higher nobility. Shouldn't I be pardoned? **_We don't care if your parents are the mayors of your down, filthy-rich tycoons, or even with the government. Here, there is no such thing as "Special Treatment."_

**4. Does my family know you dragged me into this?** _All parents have been notified. However, every time a program happens, some parents try objecting. Any attempts at resistance shall result in immediate execution._

**5. Where are we?** _If you didn't pay attention, you are in the Pinelake area, a suburban neigborhood in Richardsburg, VA. The locals have been evacuated and taken to the nearest Holiday Inn downtown, all expenses payed._

**6. How long are we here for? **_The game doesn't officially start until midnight, November 8, 2009 due to the unpredictability of the sleeping toxin we supplied you earlier. It will end three days later, on November 11._

**7. What if I run out of ammunition? **_Each house has different supplies in their living rooms. Some have ammo, others have medical kits. 3 houses even have special bonus weapons, but they are hidden. If you enter a house without any supplies, that should give you a hint._

**8. What if I lose my weapon? **_Aside from the bonus weapons, each house has to have some item that can be used as a weapon, such as tools or kitchen supplies. So, don't worry. Each house has been unlocked, so there's no need to break any weapons._

**9. Is there a way out of this program? **_You either kill all your opponents, get killed, or suicide. Only a severe emergency, such as a security breach, can post-pone the program. However, you all would be reserved for a future program._

**10. I need to re-watch the message by the instructor. **_The reset button on your handhelds will replay the message._

**11. I have a question that hasn't been listed. **_At the bottom of the FAQ list, simply click _Send Message. _A touch-screen key-pad will allow you to E-Mail your questions to the instructor. However, with the ammount of students in this program, a reply will take some time to recieve._

**12. Am I allowed to kill eliminators? **_Yes you are. Lincoln and Gibson are on death row, but were promised a life sentance if they agreed to this. As for Emerich, he offered to fight when we sent our men to the prison he was held at. I guess prison finally drove him insane._

Meanwhile, Jake had finished watching Kramer's message. He was in a state of shock and disbelief. He had finally learned why his neighborhood was being evacuated: it was being used as a battle ground for a death match that is regularly held in Japan. He looked out the window to find out he is in _J.D. Salinger Drive_, which is accross the neighborhood from his house. He looked in the living room and found ammo for an AK-47. He searches deeper in his daypack and finds his weapon: a basketball.

"A basketball!" he said to himself angrilly. "A fucking basketball?" He sighs. _Perfect,_ he thought. _I've got homefield advantage, but I'm stuck on the otherside of the neighborhood, and my weapon is a god damn ball. _He picks up the ammo and puts it in his daypack. _I guess it'd be best to keep this, just incase someone actually playing this game has an AK-47._

"What a fucking rip-off!" Johnny Bruce said as he tossed his assigned weapon, a fork, aside. Johnny, being the leader of the toughest clique in Richard Bachman High, believed he should have the best weapon. Instead, he gets something you can find on a kitched table. He gets out of the treehouse he woke up in and heads for the tool shed hoping to get something better. However, the door has a lock on it. "Damn it!" he yelld as he kicked the metal shed, causing a loud noise. He realizes what he just did was a stupid move. _Crap! _he thought to himself. _I hope nobody with a bazooka heard that!_ He hides under the deck of the house nearby. After taking a look around, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Five minutes later, after taking a quick smoke, he goes in the house through the back door, hoping to find a good weapon. He searches the kitchen and grabs a butcher knife. Before heading back out, he realizes that maybe he could use one of the other knives to pick the lock on the shed. But then...

**Whoosh! **the front door went.

_Crap! _Johnny says to himself. He quickly takes cover under the table, gripping the knife. He hears somebody walking up the steps. He decides that when the intruder comes in the kitchen, he would get behind him and stab him in the back.

"Alright," the intruder said. "A med pack!" Johnny instantly recognizes the husky voice.

"James!" Johnny called. He gets out from under the table and sees his friend with the buzzcut.

"Johnny!" James happily said. "Finally, I found somebody!" James DeSenna was considered the brains of the group. While he can fight, he's still the weakest of their group. The only reason Johnny keeps him in the group is because he's old enough to buy cigarettes, helps the group with their homework, and is a pretty good strategist.

"How long have you been awake?"

"For about an hour," he says as he pulls out a hunting knife. "This is my assigned weapon."

"Better than what I got," Johnny laughs. "I got a stupid fork. I looked in this house for something less sucky."

"I came here to look for a first aid kit. I searched five other houses, but all I got was ammo."

"Did you take it?" Johnny asks with a glare.

"Well," James nervously said. "I didn't think I'd need to. You see, it'd be pointless since I didn't have a gun." In an instant, Johnny punches James in the face.

"You dumbass!" Johnny scolded. "Do you realize what might happen? What if somebody nearby had a gun? We'd be giving them more ammo."

"I'm sorry," James whimpered. "I didn't think about it."

"For the love of god, you're supposed to be the smart one!"

"Calm down, Johnny! Let's just go back and get them before someone else could."

"Damn right," Johnny said as he cracked his fists. James gets up and follows Johnny outside. Before James could direct Johnny, they both see somebody walking down the street. They take cover behind the nearest trees and get a realize it's David Radcliffe with a katana.

"James, look!" he said pointing to David. "It's that emo-pussy, Radcliffe."

"Yeah, so?"

"Look at his weapon. He's got a samurai sword. Let's go and take it from him."

"I don't know, Johnny," James said skeptically. "Those things have been known to chop off heads with the flick of a wrist."

"It's David fucking Radcliffe we're talking about. We used to kick his ass all the time in middle school. Remember? He'd probably just cry or piss himself." Johnny walks off, but turns to James. "You coming or what?" James just shakes.

"I don't know, Johnny," he says nervously. "We've never killed anybody before."

"We're not going to kill him. We're just going to take his sword and use it on someone who _isn't _a waste of energy." He continues walking. "Hurry up before bitch-boy gets away." James hesitates for a moment, but follows him. A moment later, they manage to get behind David. Before he could realize he's being followed, James tackles him.

"What the hell!" David says.

"Nice job, James," Johnny congratulates. James stands up holding David's arms behind his back.

"What do you losers want?" David says.

"That sword you've got," Johnny said putting his knife up to David's neck. He takes notice of his knife.

"What's the matter?" David says in a snarky tone. "That stupid pompadour not compensating enough?" That remark earns him a punch in the face from Johnny.

"Cute. Looks like somebody took a level in smartass since the last time we mugged you." Johnny grabs the katana from David's belt and tosses his knife aside. "Don't let him go, James."

"Why not?" James asks.

"Because," Johnny says as he unsheaths the katana. "I need him to hold still while I cut his head off."

"What!" James says. David is surprisingly calm about this.

"Can you kill me, and _then _keep running your mouth?" David says. Johnny doesn't listen to his smartass remark.

"What's your deal, James?" Johnny says.

"You said you weren't going to kill him," James complained.

"Oh yeah," he said, remembering what he said a moment ago. "I only said so you'd stop bitching."

"But Johnny..."

"Shut up! We just got dragged in a game where we're forced to kill each other. I'm not dying like a pussy. Unlike Kenny and his wannabe friends, I have an actual reputation to consider."

"But I can come up with a plan," James suggested. "We don't have to do this."

"Are you retarded? We can't fight the government. They have us under constant surveillance! Sink or swim, do or die! That's how it is, James!" Disgusted that his friend would resort to killing with no second thoughts, he lets David go.

"Get the hell out, kid!" James ordered David.

"James! You fucker!" He lunges at James with the katana, but both he and David get out of the way. He swings again and slashes James in the chest through his blue hoodie.

"ARGH!"

"No problem letting a pussy like you die. You're practically our meat shield." James look at him with fear. He readies another lunge, but he suddenly feels a knife penetrate his shoulder. He drops his sword. "AHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" He looks behind him, and sees David holding the knife he discarded covered in blood. David dives for his katana. Before Johnny could retaliate, David impales him with the katana. Feeling the worst pain he's ever felt, he looks down at the blade. He finally collapses.

"That's one nuisance down," David says as he pulls his katana out of Johnny's guts and sheaths it. He then turns his attention to James, who is awestruck at witnessing a murder for the first time in his life.

"Don't hurt me!" James begged in more fear than he's ever been. "I'm sorry about all those times we picked on you before! Johnny made us do it!" David approaches James and grabs him by his torn shirt. He examines the wound Johnny gave him.

"Your wound doesn't look too deep, but I highly suggest you cover it before too much blood gets out." James is confused.

"Wait a minute, aren't you going to kill me?"

"Why? For being forced to hold me down? Did you think I wasn't paying attention to your argument with Johnny?"

"Well..."

"You objected to Johnny killing me," David said as he picked up the knife he stabbed Johnny with. "Now, if you actually tried to kill me or anyone else, _then _consider yourself on my hit list." James gets up.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me though," James said, shaking David's hand. "Anyway I can repay you?"

"I guess there's one way," David said with concern. "Have you seen Katherine Higgins?"

"No," James shakes his head. "Johnny was the first person I've seen in this game."

"I see." He walks away. "Thanks anyway."

Melody Leigh couldn't believe what she's seen. She is running in the woods, trying to convince herself she didn't just see David Radcliffe kill Johnny Bruce with a samurai sword. With urine running down her legs, she is hoping David wasn't following her.

_Maybe he's going to finish James DeSenna next, _she thought to herself. She looks behind, but sees nobody. She decides to stop. If she had a better weapon than a rock, she probably would have stopped him. _I can't believe it. Someone is actually playing this game._

**49 Students Remaining**

**3 Eliminators Remaining**

**20 Predators Remaining**

**Author's Notes: **Alright, the Program has begun. Sorry if it seems shorter than your average BR Fanfic chapter. This is my first time, so I'm not used to writing at long legnths.

I thought of using those Handhelds for two reasons: One being that it would get introductions out of the way. The other being that we'd avoid the cliche of the pre-game kills. They'll play a bigger part later on.

Tell me what you think. All criticisms shall be accepted.


End file.
